Have You Ever
by princessscarlet1
Summary: Janeway and Chakotay are stuck in a cav during a storm, they decide to play a little game. Read to find out what happens! P.S. Wrote for the lovely boo :D


'Ready'? Chakotay asked Kathryn as he strolled into her quarters without knocking.

'I think so I am not sure exactly what this mission will entail so I am still deciding which clothes to bring, the sensor reading showed us earlier the weather down on the planet changes rapidly, sometimes hot sometimes snow storms'.

' Well that is easy take both kinds' He giggled and whisper under his breath ' Woman' And shook his head.

She ran up to him and smacked him lightly on the arm and in her best Captainly voice admitted, ' I heard the Commander!' And broke into a smile. ' Here help me by beaming these things to the transporter room will you? I will meet you down there in twenty minutes make sure everything is ready and the team's assembled okay?' She instructed.

'Aye Aye Captain' And did an eyebrow salute and grabbed her things, she hated being on away missions and being unprepared for the worst which would explain the large amounts of potentially useless items she was insisting on bringing along, but she was the Captain and anything went.

Holding up her end of the deal, she met the away team promptly in transporter room one exactly twenty minutes later. The away mission wasn't one of political meaning, the planet was devoid of any humanoid lifeforms, the only existing creatures being insects and wildlife, which was surprising for such an idyllic M - class planet, and Voyager's scans showed no previous lifeforms ever had existed there, if they weren't on a mission to retrieve the rich, pure dilitheum it would have been the perfect place for Voyager to settle down for shore leave, maybe she would allowed that if the planet proved to be as safe and beautiful as scans had shown. Lord knows they needed the break.

Beaming down to the planet was easy, and for the first few miles of exploring everything was going okay until they found the hidden goodness they were looking for courtesy of Tom of course and then things were great. They decided getting the dilithium themselves would be easier than trying to get Voyager to beam it directly onto the ship as the last time that has happen Voyager was overrun but alien insects that started eating away at the hull, that was a disaster it took Torres and the engineering team weeks to find them all and completely rid the ship of the space leeches.

'Hey Tom?' Be'Lanna said to him, who was busy digging into the ground.

'Yeah Be'La?

'Look at the sky! I think the weathers gonna change maybe we should alert the Captain and Commander and the four of us should head back to the flyer for now'

He nodded his agreement and they both packed up there things and put their backpacks on and headed of in the direction they last saw their commanding team, but they weren't there.

'Hmm maybe they went further up the mountain?' Tom asked himself out loud.

'No I don't think they would there's less to retrieve up there , there wouldn't really be any point, and look it's started to spit down we better hurry try hailing them' She told him.

'Tom to Chakotay'

No answer

'Tom to Janeway?'

Still no answer.

'Looks like we're gonna have to do this the hard old fashioned way' He pouted

After scanning, walking, shouting and hailing for over an hour while getting soaked with yellow rain and blown about the place by the wind they decided to head back to the Delta Flyer in hopes they were there waiting on them.

* * *

Janeway and Chakotay held tightly together trying to remain free from the grasp of the storm. Deciding it wasn't a great idea to wander off from the away team in search of the waterfall they had saw on Voyager's viewscreen. It was hell. They were completely drenched and freezing. Kathryn had started to turn blue and Chakotay was rapidly getting more worried about her.

'There's a cave further up here I think I we should go there and dry off, wait for the storm to blow over'

'Ironic choice of words Commander' She half laughed.

'Well still your shaking and your lips are blue if we don't get you out of those clothes soon you'll be in pain.' Blushing as his words as he realized how that sounded he ducked his head.

'I agree we both need to dry off, I suspect Tom and Be'Lanna headed back to the ship, they are probably trying to hail us but the weather will prevent the hailing frequencies reaching us, perhaps in the shelter they may work, but it's not looking good.'

Together they helped each other up the side of the steep rock, being careful all the while incase one fell on the slippery rock surface. They finally reached the cave. Chakotay told her to wait whilst he went inside to inspect the cave, even though Voyager's scans had shown no signs of humanoid life forms, there could still be a dangerous animal or a pack of animals inhabiting the space, and the last they needed was for one or both of them to be attacked.

He used his phaser to light the way, it didn't do much but it was better than nothing. The cave was clear except from what appeared to be some sort of old bird nest.

' Perfect! This will do wonders for starting a fire.' He said to himself and left to go back to the cave entrance to tell Kathryn it was safe to enter.

'God Chakotay I'm so cold, any chance we have any blankets in that backpack?'

'Yes I think we do, ah here it is. I'll lay it out you go over then behind that staligtite and change into your spare clothing' He told her and she did so without a second thought. Getting out of those cold wet clothes was nice but she forgot once she took them off the icy wind made her even colder so she had to hurry in or to get warm, it didn't take her long.

Chakotay pretended not to try and see her strip, he wasn't that kind of of man, the kind that got off on watching vulnerable woman but he couldn't help it where Kathryn was concerned, to him she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen, he admired all her curves and her sexy smile and the way her hips elegantly swayed, and that was when she was dressed! He couldn't see much but of which he could was rapidly becoming a problem he turned away trying to hide his obvious discomfort, he really didn't need to add fuel to the fire.

He was so glad when she emerged from behind the pointed rock indicating that it was his turn, he just had to get himself out of those clothes! He was now starting to turn blue as they were still very wet. He told her to sit near the birds nest and that he would light it in a moment. Getting changed felt great for a few minutes his body was not confined to the restrictions his slacks provided, and the cold was helping to 'cool' down his problem. When he was confident he'd be fine he picked up the old wet clothes he'd taken off and hung them on a near by boulder, not even stopping to think how such a thing got in the cave, doing the same with his companions he went and sat next to Kathryn.

'I bet your glad we have the phaser to light a fire this time; He smiled

'Yes my hair took ages to grow back last time it was uneven for months!' She laughed along with him.

Kathryn helped Chakotay rearrange the empty birds next, there was nothing inside it anyway it merely consisted of branches and a few lumps of dried moss, showing it had remained unoccupied for quite some time. Grabbing a few more pieces of twig and moss from around the cave they together chucked them onto the fire and he lit it making the already lit up room a little brighter. They were thankful for the extra heat, they may have now had on dry clothes but the chilling wind from outside still managed to reach them.

'I don't think the wind is enough to more than flicker the fire but it can still keep us from properly heating up I think if we sit here behind the fire against the rock, the heat will keep the worst of the cold away, we should sit together too.'

This shocked Kathryn, he wanted to huddle? She calmed her self down when seeing the questionable look on his face and decided he was only trying to think of what was best for them, he wasn't up to anything that if she fell into the hand's of, she could very possibly end up regretting later, so she in turn nodded her agreement and they both slide along behind the fire and sat shoulders touching the others with there legs firmly brought up and there arms around there knees.

* * *

Back in the Delta Flyer, Tom and Be'Lanna were getting very worried, they could only just communicate with Voyager as the storm was disrupting com signals

'Bsh...we can...locate...hiss...tain and commander's...signals...pss...cant find...hushh...till storm...over' Tuvoc crackled.

'I think I got all of that Tuvoc, but your sure they are okay? You can't find exactly where they are? Dam storm' He huffed.

'Hiss...yes...they are fine...pss...Tuvoc out'.

'Well at least we know they are safe, only thing is where exactly are they safe?' Asked Be'lanna.

'Good question, well they know what they're doing and they sure can take care of themselves, they'll be okay alone for a while' Encouraged Tom.

He couldn't have been more right if he tried.

* * *

'Well looks like this is us for at least a few hours, what should we talk about?' He asked.

'Well I don't mean to be the forever Captain but perhaps you could just give me it orally?

He coughed and sat up shocked. 'Excuse me?'

'The report I asked to be on my desk tomorrow, I assume you've done it already since we are here today?'

'Oh okay yes I thought you meant...ah never mind, yes of course I have.'

'Okay firstly mister' she said pointing a humorous finger at him, ' You have a very very dirty mind, and secondly your so predictable'.

'Only with you' He winked, she laughed. ' And what do you mean predictable?

'I knew you'd already have done it, you probably had it done an hour after i gave it to you to do the other day, you trying to impress me?' She gave him a little wink.

He leaned into her so his lips were mere millimeters away from her ear. 'If i really wanted to impress you I wouldn't go about it it by pressing buttons, at least not technological ones anyway' He said in a flirtatious voice, and came back up like nothing had happened. He began to tell her everything that was in the report like he would at any other normal time on Voyager, he hadn't noticed he she wasn't listening thoughts of him being so close had invaded her memory, the way he spoke like hidden promises and secrets and god she wanted to be told so badly.

She finally clocked back in a few moments later at the end of his 'speech'.

'Okay sounds like you know what your doing, make sure no other problems arise'. She smiled and turned away to sit back against the wall.

They fire had kept them both warm, and now that it was getting larger they were getting warmed. Chakotay watched as she removed her outer jacket to sit in her shirt, he admired her all over again wishing she'd take off her jacket more often she really suited the color and it looked dam good on her!

'Is is just me or is this places starting to feel like and oven?'

'It's the fire you'll be at least glad you not wet anymore?' He asked hoping her answer would be of good response.

'Oh I am still a little wet, my hair I mean, but now I'm hot to'

'I'll say' He looked at his feet.

She chose to ignore the complement and pretended he meant she was hot temperature wise. She wasn't very good at this. Everytime he complimented her or even made her feel like the gorgeous woman which she was she'd just shy away, she didn't need more drama in her life and she wasn't self confident enough that she could handle her ship and take him on as her lover, even if she'd never loved anyone else as much, and she knew how he felt, there was an awkward silence for a while before someone else spoke.

'So Chakotay, what should we do to pass the time?' She asked

'Well since we're going to be here a while and 'I Spy' is sort of limited why not a game of 'Have You Ever?'

'I'm not familiar with this game' She said confused and expecting him to explain.

'Well I ask you something for example, have you ever had a cat? And you'd answer truthfully, then you'd ask me one and so on until we get bored, how does that sound?'

'Sounds better than just sitting here looking at the rocks' She laughed lightly.

'Okay, I'll go first to get the ball rolling, How many cups of coffee do you have a day?' He laughed while saying this resulting in her giving him a sharp dig to his torso with her elbow.

'Honestly? About 6 or 7 on a good day, maybe 9 on a Borg day'

'I love how you referred to them as 'Borg Day's'

'My turn, do you see Voyager as your home?'

'I do, I also see the crew as my family, we've all gotten so close it's hard not to think that way.'

'I agree' She said and slowly raised her face to look into his eyes. She saw something there she didn't usually, lust. And he saw it reflected back in her eyes. He bent his head down to hers and gently brushed his lips over hers causing her so gasp but he deepened the kiss, but never tried to go further than a hard press against her lips. She pulled away and choked out. 'Your turn'. He just smiled at the effect that kiss had had on her.

' Okay, Have you ever reacted like that when kissed by anyone else?'

She went blank.

'I...I ...What reaction? I never reacted to anything'

She gasped as he put his lips next to her ear.

'You know exactly what I mean, I barely touched you and look at you, just imagine how you'd act if you used my tongue.'

'You seen to think a lot of yourself. Your not that good.' She raised her eyebrow and folded her arms. But in reality her heart was pounding, her lips where trembling and her palms were getting clammy.

'I didn't ask if I was good, your avoiding the question Kathryn'. He Smirked.

'Oh really?' She looked at the ceiling of the cave.

'Yes'

She lowered her eyes to his and blinked. Then everything changed. They felt warm and tingly. Like they had never felt before. He grabbed her and kissed her again. This time much more passionately and she gave in, like he knew she would. This time however he did use his tongue and she completely melted into him. He pulled her up so she was straddling his hips and wrapped her arms lightly around his neck. They were in heaven, one that neither had known before. Sure they'd had other lovers in the past, but they'd never truly been in love. Till now. But neither would admit it yet.

'Mhm Chakotay' She managed to whisper breathlessly and rested her forehead on his.

'No reaction huh?' He giggled, very unlike himself.

'You win' She said and she smiled and kissed him again, more forcefully than either time before. One kiss that left them breathless and broken but so complete at the same moment. Then it hit her. What would happen to Voyager if they got together? If the married and had children? They'd need to come first, and she took an oath to always put her ship before all else, a captain is of course supposed to go down with the ship. How could she put her all into both? She doubted herself, until her looked into her eyes and she knew she'd have him along the way.

'Lets play a game, it's called have you ever' She said.

'Kathryn don't...'

'Have you ever felt so lost in someone the sheer thought of being close to them scares you to death, but the thought of living without them terrifies you to the core?'

'Yes...'

'Have you ever been surrounded by a room of people but felt so alone, unless that special someone is in that very room?'

'I have' His eyes glowed.

'Have you ever denied love because you felt you couldn't handle it, but then realized you can handle living without it?'

'Please, if this is going where I think, spare me.'

'It's not. Have you ever fallen so hard in love it's physically hurts being away from that other person? Because I have. So hard it feels like I've been hit in the chest with a photon torpedo going at warp speed'. She looked down, her eyes filling with unshed tears.

'Have you ever fallen for the wrong one, but it felt so right that you can't do the simplest of tasks without being reminded of them?' Chakotay whispered in her ear.

She just looked up, a single tear falling down her right cheek. He brushed it away with his thumb softly.

'Kathryn. I've loved you since the day we met, but I felt pushed away, like you never saw me, like you never cared.

'I'd never' She gasped. 'You knew I couldn't act on it till you did, it's...'

'...against regulations' They said in unison.

'Well it is.' She huffed.

He wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her closer.

'I love you too, more than anything, more than life. More than...my ship. And that's was scares me most.'

'Never be afraid of falling in love Kathryn. Being alone in life is a much more terrifying prospect. And the pains worth it.' He stroked her hair.

'I won't be afraid if your here'

'I'll always be here, I'll never go anywhere'

With that they kissed again. Something so powerful it would scare the coldest of hearts warm. The passion they felt ignited like the engines of the ship, full force. He grabbed her closer and she pulled his face further into hers. Gently nipping his lip with her teeth looking for entrance. Which she got. They each tried to find dominance in the kiss. Using tongues to play out the battle. He broke free and kissed his way down her neck, first stopping to gently bite her ear. Licking his way across her collar bone to press gentle kisses against the front of her throat while she moaning in happiness and pleasure.

He started to unbutton the first few buttons of the spare shirt she'd brought along with her.

'You promise?'

'Promise what my darling?' He asked, honestly unsure of what she was asking.

'That no matter what you'll always be there?'

'Theres nowhere else I'd rather be' He sealed there fate with a gentle press of his lips on hers.

She smiled into his kiss. ' Then forever is forever'. And she let him continue.

He laid her gently on the rock floor and placed sweet loving kisses on her lips and cheeks before moving down her jaw and nibbling at the skin there softly. She was in sensory heaven! The feel and weight of him was making her feel so many different things all at once, but at least what she felt was good. He hairs wrapped their way through is thick dark hair holding him in place to her neck. It had been a long time since anyone made her feel like this. It was a long time since she'd let them.

He slowly undid the front buttons to her shirt exposing her lavender bra and smiled at what he saw.

'What?' She giggled.

'Nothing... your just so beautiful.' He smiled sweetly and continued his ministrations.

She was getting impatient at his slowness she just wanted it to be at the best part so hurried things along but pulling her shirt of her arms and them ripping the front of is off and flipped his over so she was sitting up on his waist and he was lying on his back.

'Well you don't waste anytime do you.'

'We have time for slowness tonight, nows about this'

She said as she passionately kissed her way down his toned, muscled torso. Now he was in heaven.

He realized he was no longer in control and didn't want that. He wanted to be the one to ravish her in their first time so he gripped her hips tightly and swung her under him. She ran her hands up and down his chest and he kissed her hard and lovingly on the mouth.

'Either do you apparently' She winked.

He unbuckled his trousers and pulled them off and did the same to her. Now both where vulnerable, sitting in just their underwear and shirts.

She knew from experience she was ready for him, and by the huge bulge she saw in his underwear she guessed he was more than ready too. Together they assisted the other in removing the remainders of clothing and lay in each others arms for just a moment processing what would happen in a few short minutes.

'Are you sure you want this? I know it's a lot your getting yourself into.'

'Kathryn don't say that, I've never wanted anything more my entire life' He confirmed.

And with that they made love. It was amazing for both on them, she'd forgotten how good it could be and he learned when you love someone so much, it's so much better. Afterwards they fell asleep next to the fire with the spare blanket lying over both of them, him with his arm around her front to protect her face from the heat of the fire, her with her arm over his other.

* * *

'Well the storms cleared up now, think we should try and look for them?' Tom asked Belanna.

She looked on the screen to confirm what he'd said. It had stopped raining and the wind had died down considerably.

'Yeah i really think we should, lord knows how long it'll be, if at all, before their coms work again'.

'Woo road trip!'

She glared at him.

'I was only kidding Bel, chill already.'

'Oh yeah, so funny.' Rolling her eyes she grabbed for his arm and lead him outside.

The air was much warmer and everything was starting to become dry again. Which was good because if they were going looking they didn't want to be falling everywhere.

'According to these readings, they are both together in a high up place' She said.

'You thinking mountain top or hillside?'

'Mhm Maybe, but I did see a cave earlier when we were searching, I'm thinking they might had headed there to wait out the weather.'

'Be'La?'

'Mhm?'

'I love you, just saying.' He kissed her and linked his hand and hers as they walked.

'Me too' She smiled.

'What you love yourself too?'

She playfully hit him on the chest and they walked off to find their commanding officers.

Janeway woke up before Chakotay, her new lover. Her arm had gone dead with her moving in her sleep and lying on it. She turned to see him looking at her.

'What are you looking at?' She smoothed her hair out uncomfortably.

'I was just watching the woman I love.'

'Oh' She kissed him.

'Did you hear that?

'Hear what?' She sat bolt upright.

'Voices'

'No...OMG!' She grabbed the blanket covering herself and pressed back against him to cover himself up too as their two best friend stood there wide eyed.

'Well someone was having a good time whilst we were both stuck out in the rain looking for you for over two hours earlier, we where worried sick!' Belanna said.

'Sorry, could you turn round? Please?'

'Hey that means you to Tom' Chakotay growled as he saw his friend trying to get a look at his new girlfriend.

These both got changed in silence, disbelief overcoming them as they realized they'd already been caught. But people would have to find out sooner or later. She guessed is would be sooner, and he didn't want to wait till later. After packing everything up, the four of them successfully transported back to the ship, leaving nothing behind but sweet memories and great promises yet to come.

THE END.


End file.
